marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Heather Cameron (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Viceroy Miles Warbeck (father, deceased); unidentified Shi'ar mother (possibly Deathbird, or another royal descent); Davis Cameron (Slipstream) (brother); The Camerons (adoptive family); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Unknown; formerly X-Corporation Headquarters, Mumbai, India; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 7'0" | Height2 = (Variable); Formerly 5'10" | Weight = 205 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable); Formerly 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualSkinColour = Gold | UnusualFeatures = Shi'ar eye markings. Three thumbs (plus one opposable) on each hand. Claws, pointed ears, vertical pupils. | Citizenship = Shi'ar / Australian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lifeguard | Education = | Origin = Shi'ar / Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Salvador Larroca | First = X-Treme X-Men #6 | HistoryText = Heather and Davis Cameron were a lifeguard and a surfer, respectively, living in Surfer's Paradise in Australia. Unbeknownst to them, their father was an underworld crime lord known as Viceroy, and upon his death they were attacked. Together with Storm and Neal Shaara (the new Thunderbird), they managed to defeat their attackers. Heather discovered she was a mutant with the power to manifest whatever was necessary to save the life of someone in danger around her, including her own. Her power enabled her to manifest wings, golden armor, the ability to breathe underwater, and many other less noticeable adaptations. Some comic fans have seen this ability as the ultimate deus ex machina, which led to a somewhat negative reception of Claremont's new character. However, other fans think of her power as an interesting and innovative concept. Heather soon joined the splinter team of X-Men, and formed a romance with Thunderbird. During a mission to infiltrate the ship of the intergalactic warlord, Khan, Heather's appearance changed to resemble the alien Shi'ar race, and it was theorized that she and Davis had some Shi'ar heritage. Her brother, unable to see past her new, alien appearance, left the team. Lifeguard and Thunderbird went in search of him. Lifeguard and Thunderbird recently turned up on Mumbai, India, helping out with the local X-Corporation. However this was short-lived as there was a synchronized attack on several of the X-Corporation offices after the catastrophic events of M-Day, leading Cyclops to call for the disbanding of all offices. Heather is one of a handful of mutants to have retained her powers in the wake of House of M. She currently resides at the Xavier Institute. She does not make an appearance in X-Men: The 198 nor is she active in any X-Men roster, though the 198 Files verify her location. She is still involved with Thunderbird. | Powers = *''Danger Detection Response:'' ability to register danger to human life in the vicinity and automatically gives her the powers necessary to save those lives, be they hers or others. *''Situational Biomorphic Adaptation (Nemesis Form):'' according to the type of danger at the current situation she automatically obtains the powers necessary to save those lives, be they hers or others. Theses powers and forms she takes are determined by the situation she is in and adapt accordingly to the situation at hand. The variety of Lifeguard's power manifestations appear to be almost limitless. Heather becomes aware of how to use any power(s) she manifests after a few seconds. She can also manage more that one power at a time. :Some of her displayed uses of this power are: :* Growing Wings for Flight :* Extra Arms for carrying and super-strength. :* Skin turning into a sort of golden metallic armor :* Gills for underwater Breathing. :* Legs into fish tail for better swimming ability :* Upping her strength level from normal to Superhuman *''Shi'ar abilities:'' Heather possesses some powers constantly after her royal Shi'ar half emerges. These include golden skin, claws, and the ability to grow wings, all when no-one is in danger. | Abilities = Heather is a trained lifeguard and excellent swimmer. Other abilities may appear as a result of her changing form. After being in space her shapeshifting DNA brought out her natural Shi'ar heritage, granting her clawed hands and wings along with the Shi'ar eye markings. | Strength = Variable. When her powers are not active, normal athletic human/shi'ar levels. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It is presumed her mother was a royal Shi'ar due to distinguishing royal marks seen when encountering aliens led by Khan. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Vertical Pupils Category:198 members Category:Adaptation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hybrids Category:Avian Form